


Трое на корабле

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: написано на внутрикомандный челлендж всратых пейрингов (типа оправдание)





	Трое на корабле

Сэм чувствует приближение острова еще за много миль. На корабле тесно и грязно, и вокруг слишком много вечно мешающихся бестолковых мужиков, но что-то внутри нее уже не в ее власти: чья-то рука ведет ее, подсказывая, что все эти люди нужны ей, нужны для свершения плана. Что-то похожее на злой рок или карму, что-то шепчущее, что решения в своей жизни теперь принимает не она. Это страшно — особенно когда Сэм, засидевшись допоздна на палубе, спускается к своей каюте, и в коридоре сталкивается с обсуждающими что-то Алексом и Джеймсом. Она хочет просто пройти мимо, но Пимико велит ей: «Остановись». Мужские руки гладят ее по плечам и предплечьям, залезают под майку и за ремень джинс, губы Джеймса касаются шеи, и от него приятно пахнет дорогим парфюмом. Алекс то ли удивленно, то ли испуганно касается ладонью ее щеки. Сэм противно — и в то же время хорошо. Ей никогда не нравились мужчины, а из девушек сейчас интересует только Лара, но Сэм уверена: это не она подается на ласки Джеймса, не она позволяет Алексу смотреть на себя. Все, что происходит на острове и вокруг него, — во власти Пимико.


End file.
